


The Drinking And The Beast

by hulafreaky



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Disney RPF, Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza RPF, Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Death, Disney, Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulafreaky/pseuds/hulafreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff loved Mackenzie. He loved her with all his heart. But his cowardliness got in the way. Will Dr. Isabella Le Fleur help Jeff figure out why his emotions hurt the ones he love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drinking And The Beast

"This is ridiculous. I don’t need help."

"Jeff, just go. You do need help. You’ve been hurting a lot of the people who care for you. So, if you don’t go, I will personally shoot a silver bullet through your heart." Ryan said with a grunt and opened the door.

"Fine." Jeff walked through the front door of the office.

"I’ll pick you up in 2 hours." Ryan left.

The office he entered looked very welcoming; warm. The walls were painted a nice shade of lavender. The flowers on the desk filled the room with a lovely smell. A blonde woman behind the desk looked up from her work with a friendly but nervous smile.

"Good afternoon, sir. Do you have an appointment?" She had a high pitch voice.

"I’m here for the 1 o’clock session."

The secretary looked down at her appointment book and nodded. “Ah, yes. Mr. Davis, correct?" He nodded. She pressed a button on the intercom. “Dr. Le Fleur, your 1 o’clock is here."

"Send him in." A voice came from the black box.

She stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it for him. “Right through here."

Jeff walked through the established door. He expected to see some frumpy old lady with glasses and a notebook to be sitting there but found a young, brunette woman, in a white and blue dress, sitting there.

She greeted him with a smile. “Hello, Mr. Davis. I’m Dr. Isabella Le Fleur." She gestured to the couch behind Jeff. “Please have a seat." He did as she said. “Now, Mr. Davis,"

"You can call me Jeff."

"Alright. Now, Jeff, I have been informed on why you have been encouraged to come talk to me today."

Jeff rolled his eyes. “This is ridiculous! Nothing happened!"

"Now, now, Mr. Davis. You’re new criminal record begs to differ." Jeff calmed himself. “Now, tell me what happened."

Jeff thought back to the situation that caused him to be placed in therapy.

It was on stage during a Whose Live show. Jeff had had to deal with plenty of drunk participants but that night, that night was different. He was the drunk one. He started drinking at 2 in the afternoon after he had a big fight with Mackenzie. Mackenzie was Chip’s replacement while he was filming episodes of Nashville. She had also been a friend of Jeff’s for years.

Mackenzie and Jeff went way back. They met in her hometown while Jeff was visiting there for a vacation. The tropical islands of the Philippines were different than other places like Hawaii. But, he wanted new experiences so, he packed a bag and bought a flight to the Philippines. They accidentally bumped into each other on the street in front of the school she was studying at. He felt bad for making her drop all her books so he asked her out to coffee. It was an innocent date but Mackenzie knew the kind of man Jeff was right away. A lady killer. It was obvious. His attire was way to formal for the streets of the Philippines. His smile and eyes had that alluring look to it that she just didn’t want to fall for. Although she knew what kind of man he was, they decided to become friends. They kept in contact for the rest of that year while she finished her schooling and saw each other all the time once she moved back to California. He even convinced her to take some acting classes and she eventually got into improv and would perform with Jeff and the others whenever possible.

Jeff and Mackenzie’s friendship grew strong. And their feelings for each other stronger. Eventually, they began to admire each other as more than friends but never spoke up about it, even though they both knew the other’s feelings were mutual. They just kept quiet, leaving the tension where it stood.

On the tour bus, Jeff brought up a subject that rubbed Mackenzie the wrong way. They were all sitting around the table in the tour bus playing cards. Jeff was winning and decided to say something about it.

"I’m kicking your guys’ asses!"

"Yeah Jeff, we know." Ryan rolled his eyes at his cocky friend.

"Well, I just wanted to speak up about it and let you know." Jeff looked directly at Mackenzie when he said that.

"What did you just say?" Mackenzie had already been in a foul mood because her brother had just called to ask for more money that she didn’t have. She wasn’t up for Jeff bringing more stress to the table.

"You heard me."

"I can’t believe you! Why is it up to me to speak up?!" This started a huge spat between the old friends with the two older men stuck in the middle.

"Do you think that maybe you hurt Mackenzie? I mean, you mentioned something about her brother asking her for money. Perhaps she already felt like she couldn’t stand up to her brother and tell her she can’t afford to keep paying him so, standing up to you was not something she was prepared for."

Jeff rolled his eyes. “I’m not finished yet."

Dr. Le Fleur raised her hands in innocence. “Proceed."

Jeff continued on with his story. After their spat, the bus stopped in front of the venue and Jeff ran off to the nearest bar, sitting in the dark corner, alone with his thoughts and his scotch. He did love Mackenzie. More than she knew. He loved her with all his heart. But he had this feeling that she could never love him back. He thought of himself as a monster sometimes.

"Jeff, I believe it means that you have a cowardly side to you."

"That is absurd. I’m not cowardly." He lied. He was very scared; a coward.

It was when he began to develop feelings for Mackenzie. He was scared of the answer. Scared of the risk it took for them to be together. His cowardliness showed with all the women he’s had. He was afraid of commitment. He liked being alone. Everyone knew that and everyone made fun. Mackenzie wanted Jeff to show that he truly did love her; to not be afraid of commitment anymore. Mackenzie didn’t want to be the one who carried the relationship so she tested Jeff.

"Jeff, there is no need to lie to me. This is a confidential conversation. Just tell me when you started to feel the need to change."

Jeff gave in and spilled. He wanted Mackenzie so he was willing to do whatever it took, and that meant taking a stand. So, that night after their big spat, he proposed to her on stage during their show. It was crazy, he knew, but it was a way of knowing that he wouldn’t get hurt. Mackenzie couldn’t say no to him in front of all those people. She would look like a monster. But, with a bit of hesitation, Mackenzie said no.

"Did Mackenzie ever confront you about you methods?"

"No, why would she?"

"You pressured her, don’t you think?"

Jeff jumped up off the couch. “No! She loves me! Of course she would say yes!"

"But, she said no, Mr. Davis."

Jeff shook his head and sat. “Am I done yet?"

"No. Tell me what happened after she said no."

"I went crazy. She had hurt me."

"Did she say anything?"

"I don’t want to marry a man who is so scared to be with me that he has to be obnoxiously drunk to just ask me to be with him." Jeff had memorized those words. He recited them to Isabella like it was his own address.

"You were still drunk at this point?"

Jeff just nodded his head.

"Jeff, did you love her?"

"Of course I did!"

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I loved her!"

"Of course, the past tense variation of the word love being the keyword."

"Why do I have to be here?" Jeff screamed at the French psychologist.

"Because, Mr. Davis, this is court ordered therapy."

"But Ryan dropped me off here!"

"Because the judge wanted you to come to therapy but you said you wouldn’t unless your friend took you."

Jeff shook his head. “No." He started to sob.

"Jeff, do you remember anything that happened that night?"

The memories started to flood back into his mind of what had happened after Mackenzie said no. After she told him her reasons, he stood up and walked off stage. He felt like he was a bullet had gone straight through his heart. Why did she no? Didn’t she love him? He walked over to his dressing room backstage and grabbed something from his messenger bag. The memory was blurry and he couldn’t for the life of him remember what he had grabbed. But after he grabbed it, he put it in his deep suit pocket and ran back on stage. He walked up to Mackenzie again who was trying to calm the audience down. Mackenzie just stared at him.

"I’m sorry, Jeff. I do love you but I want you to propose properly."

Jeff shook his head and got down on one knee. He reached into his pocket and held the item in front of him, pointing it towards Mackenzie so she could see it. He remembered her shrill scream.

Isabelle called out Jeff’s name, pulling him out of his flashback. She gestured to the handcuffs that were restraining his hands. “You were arrested last night for the murder of the woman you claimed you loved. The beauty that went by the name Mackenzie."


End file.
